Nightwing against Earth-3
by IronKnight25
Summary: Nightwing is sent to Earth-3 after a battle with Lex Luthor, Where he must try find a way to make it back to his own dimension with help from the Earth-3 Justice League, lead by Lex Luthor! But before he can get home he must take down the most ruthless team of villains called the Crime Syndicate.


Authors Note: Hey! This is my first story, so if it's bad please don't judge. If you need a general idea of what the characters look like just imagine their Injustice designs if they had any. All Justice League Characters are property of DC and Warner Bros. I do not own any.

_You know, I've always wondered what it's like not to be a vigilante. To not have to gear up every night and risk my life while swinging metal glow sticks around like I'm at rave. I guess I want to end this life and lead a nice, quiet, normal, everyday life...yeah right. The day I want to hang up my escrima's, is the day Luthor grows a single hair on that dome of his. Speaking of which..._

"**Hey, Luthor! You wax that dome of yours daily? Because I'm pretty sure I saw my reflection in it."** I taunt.

"**You insignificant welp! You're but an insect compared to what I have planned for this planet!" **Lex cried, he targets a mini-rocket at me and fires it. I leap over it (of course), landing on the staircases that sit right outside the Hall of Justice. A grin gingerly forms across my face as sweat beads down my face.

Lem'me explain what's happening; The [Secret] Society have been quiet for almost a month and we-I mean The League-haven't had a lead on them. Let's just say the last time they collided, the Society would need more than a gurney and a gallon of morphine to recover. The team reduced the Societies numbers to only 12 which means the League outnumbers them by more than 50%, so it's understandable why they are laying low now.

I know Superman has been working double-time looking for them and Batman hasn't left the Batcomputer in 48 hrs. Oracle says he hasn't showered either...ew. Anyway, about 25 minutes ago, Bats called me in from Bludhaven and told me that Luthor, Metallo and Killer Croc were attacking the Hall. Apparently GL, Wonder Woman, Flash, Aquaman, J'onn, and Superman were dealing with Ares on Themysicra and Batman, with a number of other Leaguers, were protecting Metropolis against the rest of the Society. So the only protection the Hall has is me, Cyborg and Hawkgirl. Luthor has set up a large machine right outside the building. I'm guessing that's his doomsday machine of the week.

"**Oh really, What's your so called plan? I bet it's an original." ** I hear the sound of gunfire and explosives going off in the background, but I'm used to it. It is merely the sound of running water to me.

Shayira Hal dealt with Croc, while Victor was dealing with Metallo and I "chose" Luthor, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't aching for a little challenge. The spoiled billionaire stands before me in his LexCorp green and purple exo-suit.

"**Let me just say, that by the time the sun sets, I will be running this mudball of a planet and I'll turn it into something beautiful! Something in my image! My image!" **He chants his final words and screams them at the sky. I'm actually finding it hard not to laugh at this, but I know Batman would nudge me in the back of the head if he saw me do that. Luckily, he's not here!

"**AH HAHAHA!" **I bend over. "**Damn Luthor, you rehearsed that! You honestly rehearsed that! Oh my god! HA hahah-oh crap!" **Luthor suddenly fires his next wrist rocket and it takes me by surprise. It's already 25 ft. away. I remain calm and plan out my tactic, I dart towards the rocket and pull a Matrix by bending backwards. Rocket flies over, inches away from my face. It misses only to hit and blow up a wall.

"**That's a little move I learned from a man named Keanu Reeves!" **I whip my escrimas and activate their electric functions. "**All joking aside, what is that thing? Wait! Wait, I can guess this...uhhhh, Atomic bomb? Weather Cannon? Wait! Wait! Super-Magnet!"** Luthor seems disgruntled. Good. He's taking the bait.

He chuckles. "**It's the new LexCorp Matter Displacement Cannon, or at least it's just the base." **He pulls out a medium-sized device from the back of his exo-suit. "**This is the real crowning achievement!" **It was a 5 ft. long and 2 ft. wide. It had a claw attached to the top, which I assume is a laser of some sort.

"**Shoot! That was going to be my next guess!" **The grin on my face continues to grow, but Luthor just seems to be giving me a blank stare. "**So, uh... what does it do?" **I asked.

"**It separates an objects matter and sends it flying through space or at least it's what I theorize. The point is...it makes annoyances disappear and when I attach it to the cannon, I can make it bounce off the LexCorp satellite and hit any major landmark on the planet . The world will be on its knees and I will be its king! My first target: the Hall of Justice!"**

"**Well is the cannon supposed to short circuit like it is now?"** Lex turns his suit around to the cannon and see's that is in fine condition.

"**My cannon is functioning perfect-" **Before Lex can finish, I pounce and I'm already on his back and cracking open his hunk of metal suit. "**Don't you fool-" ** Luthor is almost to the brink of panicking.

"'**Don't' what? Do this?"** I then unlock a latch in the back of his exo-suit exposing a sea of wires and circuits. I twirl the Escrima in my right hand and stab it into the back of the suit, with the electric function still on. Sparks fly out of the suit like it's the fourth of July. Luthor begins to throw his arms back like he's got real bad itch. I take my escrima out and hook it onto my belt and bound off the suit before I get zapped. I land on my feet and I start to watch what seems like the beginning of a light show. I can hear the suits A.I.

MALFUNCTION. MALFUNCTION.

Luthor is swinging that suit all over the place trying to fix the damage. This gives me the opportunity to destroy the cannon. I race over, avoiding Luthors suit-spasm and I make it to the central controls. I examine the situation and….I'm clueless. I can't risk smashing it or it might fire off something. I then overhear the fight going on between Croc and Cyborg. They've got each other in a hand lock.

"**I'm going to rip you open like a tin can!"** Croc snarls.

"**Since when did you align yourself with Luthor?!"** Cyborg snapped.

"**He pays good money for his buddies! Besides, better him than Arkham!" **He seems to have the edge. I begin to run. fast. I pull out both my Escrimas and clamp them together. They attach, forming a staff. I get closer to Croc, and as I do, I have my staff in both hands over my shoulder. I then slam it to the ground and push, pole-vaulting me in the air. I stick my right foot out and I bash into the side of Crocs head.

"**GAHHHHHH!"** Croc yells while falling to the ground. I get up and pick up my staff. I turned to Cyborg who seems to be catching his breath. I smile and say…

"**Booy-"**

"**Don't!" **He cuts me off and glares. I smirk.

"**Vic, can you disable that machine and I'll deal with Croc?" **Before he can answer, Hawkgirl is slammed into the concrete by Metallo, who seems to have a new aerial attachment. He remains in the air staring down at us.

"**I knew Croc wasn't going to be much of a fighter, but I really hoped Bird-Girl would be at least some fun." **says Metallo. Me and Cyborg are looking up at him until we hear Hawkgirl groan. She sits up and puts her hand to her shoulder. She's bleeding badly, but we both knew she wasn't going to stop. Hawkgirl picks up her mace, gets up and looks at us.

"**Hey guys."** Then she's immediately back in the air battling the kryptonite cyborg. Cyborg turns to me and tells me,

"**Tie up Croc and I'll deactivate that machine!" **We nod at each other and cross paths in the opposite direction. Cyborg runs to the machines central controls and begins hacking away. Behind him Luthor's suit is still malfunctioning, Cyborg barely notices. While that's going on I finish tying up Croc. I turn to observe Cyborgs progress. Suddenly I notice Luthor has regained control of his suit. I try to warn to warn Cyborg, but there is too much noise due to HawkGirl and Metallos battle. Luthor pulls out the small cannon he had and it begins to charge. The claw at its top begin rotate and glows like a little star. I leave Croc instantly dart towards Luthor.

I get closer. The cannon is almost charged and Cyborg still doesn't notice.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer. I'm 5 ft. away from Cy.

The weapon is charged. It fires. Without thinking I leap in front of Cyborg. I take the hit. The energy from the blast surges through me.

"**GAH!" **I yell in pain. Vic turns around. His eye widens as he observes the situation.

"**NO!"** He cries. I suddenly begin to fade away, like dust in the wind. And in a second.

I'm gone.

I leave behind only a burn mark on the concrete, like rays from a crater. Hawkgirl notices what has taken place from above and her focus is shattered. She is instantaneously fueled by rage and knocks out Metallo by projecting her mace at his chest. Luthor begins to charge the weapon a second time.

"**One down."** He chuckles to himself, but without realizing it, Cyborg has already activated his white noise cannon and fires at Lex. The blast knocks Lex's entire suit back and he becomes one with the ground. He writhes in pain, but he is paid no attention. Cyborg just stares at the ashes left by me. He just stares.

End of Chapter 1.


End file.
